


Truth

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, WAFF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt-fest in <b>Birds & Clouds</b> on <b>Y!Gallery</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : The prompt in question was **prominent cheekbones**. I did whatever the hell I could do with that.
> 
>  **Warning** : Un-beta'd
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO Y!GALLERY ON 6 NOVEMBER 2010**.

Shikamaru was staring.  
  
He’d been at it all day. Neji could tell, even if he wasn’t looking at him, because it made his whole body tingle.  
  
“You’re doing it again”, the Hyuuga remarked, eyes fixed on the page from the book he was reading and trying not to smile.  
  
“I can’t help it”, Shikamaru confessed easily from the chair on the other side of him. “Sometimes I look at you and it’s as if I’ve just laid eyes on you for the first time.”  
  
 _Wow_. “And what do you see today that you haven’t noticed in all the time we’ve been together?” Neji teased.  
  
“Your cheekbones”, was his lover’s unexpected response.  
  
 _My cheekbones?_  Neji looked up from his book and over at his lover. “What could you possibly find fascinating about my cheekbones?” he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Shikamaru got up from his chair and moved to stand closer to the long-haired man. “Are you kidding?” he asked. He lifted his hand and gently rubbed the back of it over Neji’s cheek. “They’re perfect. Symmetrical. Prominently sculpted into the prettiest face I have ever seen.”  
  
Neji’s mouth fell into a frown. He raised an arm to push the hand away from his face. “How many times do I have to tell you?” he admonished, pale eyes narrowed at Shikamaru in annoyance. “I am  _not_ pretty.”  
  
Neji detested the use of that word. He’d heard it applied to him more than enough times in his life.  
  
The Nara ignored his lover’s pouting and wrapped his resisting body in a warm embrace. “You  _are_ pretty”, he contended in the Hyuuga’s ear. “It is the truth, like it or not. And I didn’t say anything about you being feminine.”  
  
Neji stopped struggling and sighed. “Fair enough”, he conceded, placated.  
  
Shikamaru kissed him on his temple and hugged him closer. “I love  _every_ part of you, Neji Hyuuga”, he announced with a smile, as if  _that_ truth had set him free.  
  
Neji turned to look at Shikamaru. Sometimes the man could be so corny, but Neji knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything. It was an extraordinary blessing to be loved the way Shikamaru loved him.  
  
“Your parts aren’t so bad either”, he quipped, finally giving in to his urge to smile.

  
  
“My Neji”, Shikamaru breathed a moment before melding their mouths together in a sweet kiss.   
  
---


End file.
